I'll Be The Greatest Time Of Your Life
by BlackPearl07
Summary: 3rd in the 3 part series! 22 yo hermione and friends return to hogwarts for a 5 year reunion. will hermione and draco's love rekindle? or does hermione really love someone else? please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey guys we know we took forever to put a chapter up but with school starting and all we've been very busy! But you can expect a lot of good stuff in this story (we hope) so enjoy the first chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: we only own any characters that we make up!!! The rest are the brilliant idea of J.K. Rowling.  
  
It was a wonderful Tuesday morning when Hermione Granger walked to her door to go outside and get her mail. It was her day off; she was now a very successful healer in the wizarding world. On her way to the door she looked at the floor and saw a piece of mail there, she bent down and picked it up.  
  
It had bright green writing on it that read to Miss. Hermione Granger, Hermione turned it over to open it and saw the to familiar stamp of the Hogwarts crest. She smiled brightly as she tore it open. She pulled it out and unfolded and started to read it.  
  
Miss. Hermione Granger,  
  
As you probably know it has been 5 years since you and your class has been at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. We invite you back to school for your 5 year class reunion. We would really like it if you, having been head girl of your class, would come and join us. We know that you would love to see all of your friends again! It will be February 5-13th, you will be in the head boy and girl dormitory. We hope to see you there! Also your train leaves at kings cross platform 9 and 3 quarters at 11:00 AM.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
  
'Go back to school, wow, I could see Harry and Ron' Hermione thought enthusiastically. They had kept in touch a little bit, but them being aurours and her being a healer didn't leave much time for them to be together. She really missed them. I can see Lavender and Patty and Neville and….omg…Draco. I didn't even think about Draco, I guess he's still with Brittany. After all her never came back for me, and if he had loved me in the first place he never would have gone with her. Then there was a knock at the door that interrupted her thoughts. She walked to the door and opened it and it was Jordan. Jordan was a guy that she had been on one date with, they hadn't even kissed. He had dark brown hair and he was dark complected. He was very sweet and nice and she liked him a little.  
  
"Hey you" he said hugging her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Hermione asked pulling out of his hug.  
  
" I just wanted to see you, that's all" He said smiling.  
  
"Well I'm glad you came" Hermione said getting and idea.  
  
"I just got a letter from my school telling me that we are having a 5 year reunion and I wandered if you wanted to go with me, I mean I know we've only been on one date but we could really get to know each other" she said hopefully.  
  
"I'd love to go!" he said happily.  
  
"Well there's one thing that I need to tell you, my school is a witch craft school….I'm a witch, but I'm a good witch" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Well I still want to go" he said with out making a big deal.  
  
" You mean your not freaked out?" Hermione asked surprisingly.  
  
"Well yea a little but I had a friend that went to that school when he got his letter" he explained.  
  
"Witch or no witch I still think you're the most beautiful women in the world" He said, and Hermione felt her heart melt.  
  
"Well I guess we had better go and get packed, so when do you want me to meet you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Come to my house at 9:30 AM, there's a weird way to get on the train so don't freak when I tell you what to do" Hermione told him  
  
"I'll try not to be, I'll see you at 9:30" he said laughing  
  
Hermione went to her room and packed her bags, she tried not to think of Draco. Maybe if she had Jordan with her it wouldn't be so bad. After she packed she ate her dinner and went to sleep at 9:00.  
  
The next morning she got up at 8:00 and put all of her stuff in her car. Jordan got there at exactly 9:30 then they piled all of his stuff in her car and drove the 30 minutes to Kings Cross. When they got there it took her a little while to convince him to run through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. but he finally did it and got through it fine. But he was a little shaken up. They got on the train and rode to Hogwarts.  
  
Then they pulled to a stop, Hermione felt very excited. She stepped out onto the ground of Hogwarts and then they went to the carriages and everything looked so familiar and she loved that. Then she saw the castle. She felt just like it was her first day, she was excited and scared and nervous.  
  
Then she walked inside the castle and into the Great Hall and the ceiling was enchanted like always. It had clouds and stars in it, it looked just like the sky outside. She was about to take her seat at the Gryffindor Table when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. She turned around and saw one of her best friends standing there.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Hermione screamed and he opened his arms waiting for a hug. She ran into them and he picked her up off the ground. He set her down gently.  
  
"How are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm doing so great! How are you?" she asked him  
  
"Well" he said and he pushed Ginny Weasley in front of him.  
  
"Meet my fiancée" he said and Ginny held out her hand so that Hermione could see her ring.  
  
"Ginny, omg! I am so happy for you!" she said hugging Ginny. Then she introduced Jordan.  
  
"Well I'm hungry, how about you guys?" Hermione heard a voice behind her and knew automatically that it was Ron.  
  
"RON!!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"I hate it when you do that" Ron said rubbing his ear and wincing.  
  
"Come here you!" he said grabbing her and hugging her. Then Ron and Harry hugged.  
  
Luna appeared from behind Ron and her stomach was huge.  
  
"Oh this is my wife, you guys remember her" Ron said pointing to Luna.  
  
"I'd say she's about to be a mother too, how far along are you?" Hermione asked  
  
"8 months, 8 LONG months" Luna said  
  
"is it a boy or girl?" Hermione asked  
  
"It's a boy" Luna replied happily and Hermione hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much" Hermione said  
  
"We've missed you too, a lot, we haven't been able to be together very much, I wish we could be" Harry said  
  
Hermione and Ron were about to reply when Dumbledore comes up to the podium. They all took a seat.  
  
"Welcome back! I won't be but a minute, there are a few who can't be here until tomorrow because of jobs and such but they will be here. Also the head boy and girl of this class, Hermione and Draco, will be sharing the head boy and girl dormitory, now let's eat" Dumbledore said and sat down.  
  
Hermione felt so strange, she had to share a dorm with Draco, her ex. How could she share a dorm with him? Not again she thought. Then she got tied up in a conversation that they were having and ate what was on her plate gleefully.  
  
A/N: so what do you guys think? Just leave us a review!  
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

A/N: we are so sorry about the whole Jordan thing we completely forgot that muggles can't go through the barrier, but we can't change it. Also you guys are freakin awesome! You gave us so many and great reviews!! Thank you so much!! Any way on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2- Rude Awakening  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open, the sun was streaming through the window. The room was almost exactly the same as when she was head girl. She got up and took a hot shower, then she blow dried her hair and put on some lip gloss and mascara. She put on dark denim jeans and a pink fitted short sleeve shirt with the GAP logo. She walked into the common room to go meet Jordan he had to stay in a boys dorm with Harry and Ron. Then she stopped in her tracks because she saw a very familiar blonde headed figure sleeping soundly on the couch. She creped over to get a better look at him, and the sight of him stole her breathe.  
  
'No you can't think that!' Hermione thought mentally slapping herself.  
  
She tiptoed to the door and just as she opened it she heard.  
  
"Hey Hermione" she turned slowly around  
  
"Hi Draco" Hermione said forcing herself to be cheerful.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Pretty good, you?" Hermione asked, but she really wanted to ask him if he was still with Brittany.  
  
"Good I've got a job at the Ministry of Magic, I am the assistant to the Minister of Magic, which is of course Mr. Weasley" Draco said happily.  
  
"So are you and..um..Brittany still together?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"No she…erm…didn't like my family" Draco said crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
"So do you have a career or anything?" he asked trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Yes I am a healer at the Injuries and Meladies Department at the Ministry of Magic" Hermione explained.  
  
"Is that working out for you?" he asked, but this time Hermione didn't answer. She was flaming with anger, how could he just talk to her like they had been best friends all of their lives?  
  
"How can you talk to me as if nothing happened? Like you didn't hurt me?" Hermione found herself yelling.  
  
"I just thought that we could try to be friends, that all" Draco said sounding innocent, but that just Hermione's blood boil even more.  
  
"Draco I can't fall for you again, we can't, I can't" Hermione admitted.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never said we had to be together!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"If me and you get close again then I will fall for you! You have this power over me and I don't know what it is. Me and you being together for a while and then breaking up again won't work for me. It's not enough for me anymore Draco!" everything she had felt since the last day of Hogwarts came flowing out of her like water out of a watering can.  
  
"Hermione the main reason I came up here" but he got cut off suddenly by the door opening.  
  
"Hello?" it was Jordan, Hermione had told him the password.  
  
"WHAT?" they both yelled in unison.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt any-" he stopped when he looked at Draco.  
  
"Draco?" Jordan said not sure of it was him or not.  
  
"Jordan?" Draco asked moving a little closer.  
  
A/N: HA we are so evil! We left you with a major cliff hanger!! Hehe!! Anyway please give us plenty of reviews! We know it was a little short and we should have updated sooner but school is very busy! We'll try to get another chapter out faster next time.  
  
BlackPearl07 & Dracoandhermioneforever88 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising News

A/N: so we're updating a little sooner this time!! A gold star for us!! Yay!! We're not sure how long this chapter will be but we have a GREAT idea and we can promis that chapter 5 will be fairly long if not very long so you have that to look forward to. We want to thank all of our reviewers you guys are awesome!!! We love you!! Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" Jordan exclaimed walking over to Draco and hugging him.  
  
"Wait you two know each other?" Hermione asked looking confused and very nervous.  
  
"Yea Hermione you remember when I told you that I had a friend that was a witch?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said in surprise  
  
"Well this is him" he said "I haven't seen you in years, how are you?" Jordan asked happily.  
  
"Pretty good" Draco said not bothering to ask how he was  
  
"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Jordan asked feeling the tension between Draco and Hermione.  
  
"No, we were just having a silly argument" Draco said somewhat sarcastically  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Draco asked Jordan  
  
"Well we're sort of dating, well we've only been on one date but I hope to go on a few more" Jordan said looking at Hermione and she tried to bear a half way decent smile.  
  
"And you two are friends I suppose?" Jordan asked Hermione but Draco beat her to the answer.  
  
"Yea we're friends, just friends" Draco said coldly staring daggers at Hermione, which made her furious.  
  
"Well we'd better be off; I think that umm…principal I guess that's what you call him is going to be telling some very important news so we should go, Draco you coming?" Jordan asked pushing Hermione on.  
  
"I'll be there in a bit, I'm just going to shower and be right down" Draco said.  
  
The word shower made Hermione think of the time in 7th year when she walked in on Draco and he had left nothing to the imagination. (A/N: wink, wink) Hermione mentally slapped herself for even thinking that, no she mustn't think about Draco. She and Jordan then turned into the Great Hall and found Harry and Ron with their Fiancée and wife. They took their seats and Dumbledore got at the podium, just then Draco walked in and took a seat.  
  
"I am sure that this will be a fun reunion especially because I have some very exciting news. Hogwarts is a little low on money this year so we have come with the idea to have a carnival. And you are all going to help under the eye of the head's of the carnival committee. Which reminds me I need to see Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger after the morning meal in my office? Now every one eat!" Dumbledore finished and sat down to eat.  
  
The golden plates filled with food and pumpkin juice filled their goblets. All the while that she ate Hermione thought of why Dumbledore would want to see her and Draco. She soon saw Draco get up to leave, for Dumbledore's office seeing as how Dumbledore was absent from the staff table Hermione excused herself and followed suit. She walked to his office trailing Draco by a few feet. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. They both went in his office which was familiar to both of them and took seats next to each other in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm glad you are hear" he began "as I just said Hogwarts will be holding a carnival to raise money, and since the two of you were head boy and girl in your seventh year and are experienced in planning things since you planned many of the dances that we had I appoint you two as the heads of the carnival. You will figure up how much money we will need to put this on and you will come up with ideas for booths and games as well as rides. You will need to get some of your fellow class mates to head those booths and run the rides." Dumbledore explained They both looked at each other very surprised Dumbledore must have noticed this because he took that moment to speak up.  
  
"Now don't think I don't know about you two especially in your seventh year but I hope now that the two of you are mature enough not to let your past relationship get in the way of this planning." Dumbledore said trying not to look them in the eye.  
  
This made Hermione turn red and Draco smirked at this, it was the same thing she always did when she was embarrassed. And Draco thought it was cute when she did it, but he had to stay angry with her he couldn't let any of that get in the way of his anger.  
  
"We won't Professor, I promise" Hermione assured him and with that they both left his office.  
  
A/N: well what did you think? Please let us know in a review!! We have a very….interesting chapter 5 for you so please make sure you read it! We will try to post as soon as we can!  
  
BlackPearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for the Carnival

A/N: sorry it's been so long but between work and school it's hard to update! But here it is chapter 4 and guess what chapter is up next…chapter 5!! Yay!! On with the chapter!  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled the next morning.  
  
"What?" he asked turning around  
  
"We have to get started on the carnival" Hermione said  
  
"What do we have to do?" he asked stopping in front of him.  
  
"We need to go into Hogsmeade we haven't got much time" Hermione told him.  
  
"Well alright then" he said following her.  
  
The journey to Hogsmeade was rather silent, they didn't say much but Hermione was calculating their budget in her head before they got there.  
  
"Ok now there are lots of things we need to do, we have to rent a Ferris wheel and a carousel and we have to get lumber to build the booths. We also have to make signs and send out fliers all that stuff." Hermione finished as they entered Hogsmeade. It was a chilly day and Hermione had on a very warm hooded sweat shirt.  
  
"Well if we need lumber will need to go in hear first" Draco said pointing to a building that read 'Hogsmeade Lumber'.  
  
"Alright" Hermione said following Draco into the store, surprisingly he held the door open for her. It was a rather small store, Hermione guessed that all the lumber was kept at the back of the shop.  
  
"Excuse me" Hermione shouted softly through he store trying to get some service.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" said a kindly old man with big round glasses on.  
  
"Yes we need some lumber" Hermione said  
  
"Alright how much do you need?" the man asked  
  
"Well that depends on what size your talking about" Hermione said, she really had no idea what she was talking about, and the old man looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Just take us to the back and show us what you have" Draco said  
  
"Alright, follow me" the old man said, they followed him back into a smaller room and he opened a door that went outside and they saw tons and tons of lumber.  
  
The man showed them all the lumber they had it felt like it took forever, then they finally decided on what they wanted then using their wands sent it to Hogwarts. They paid and then were on their way to the next stop which was carnival/fair needs.  
  
They went in there and rented a Ferris wheel and a carousel they also rented a rather fast roller coaster, Hermione was surprised at what all you could rent in here. So then they magically sent all of that stuff to Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright we have 125 Galleons 89 sickles and 46 nuts left" Hermione said. (we have no idea how much money that is!!)  
  
"Listen before we go to the next place lets go get a butter beer I'm freezing" Draco said, and Hermione agreed.  
  
They walked into the three Broomsticks and took a seat. Then a tall lanky waitress came up to them.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked getting out a pad and pencil  
  
"Two butter beers" Draco said and took out the money to pay for both of them, Hermione just stared.  
  
"What?" he asked after the waitress walked away to get their drinks.  
  
"You just bought my drink for me" she said still staring at him.  
  
"Yea, so" Draco said shrugging.  
  
"It's just that we're not together anymore it just surprised me" Hermione said looked down at the table.  
  
"Gee Granger, we broke up it's not like I'm out to get you" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Yea I know, by the way how is old Brittany?" Hermione asked a bit venomously.  
  
"See that's what I came hear…" Draco was cut off by the waitress placing their drinks in front of them.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" she asked kindly.  
  
"No, thank you" Hermione said smiling and the waitress walked to another table.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in last night" Hermione said.  
  
"Well I was out late talking with some old friends but I came in and got up early, I didn't want to disturb you" Draco said then took a sip of his butter beer.  
  
The rest of the time they talked about their jobs and how much their friends had changed since graduation. Then they went to a supply store where they bought cardboard to make signs which they enchanted to flash in big lights.  
  
Then they went to the carnival grounds and moved everything where it was supposed to be using their wands. After that they made and printed fliers which were sent out everywhere. After the exhausting day they had, they went back to their common room and got ready for bed.  
  
"Goodnight……Draco" Hermione said reluctantly.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione" Draco said, and hearing him say her first name sweetly and softly was like music to her ears, with that she went to sleep .  
  
A/N: so we hope you guys liked it! And make sure that you read the next chapter it will be good! I hope it doesn't take us as long to update, we'll try real hard to get it up as soon as possible.  
  
BlackPearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


	5. Chapter 5: The Carnival

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but it was our fall break last week and we were both going to different places to visit family and stuff so we didn't have time. Thanks for the reviews and here comes the long awaited chapter 5! We hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 5- The Carnival  
  
"Malfoy it looks great!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"I know we did a good job…..we make a great team" Draco said smiling at her.  
  
Just then a stampede of 1st years came running into the park which was full of game booths and rides.  
  
"Calm down! Attention please!" Hermione yelled above the uproar.  
  
"we have a carousel, a Ferris wheel, we have a sizzler and a new ride the tornado, we also have basket ball booth, a dart booth, the marriage booth, and the dunking booth" Hermione finished  
  
"What's the marriage booth?" an annoying littler girl that reminded Hermione of Pansy said raising her hand.  
  
"Well follow us and we'll show you" Hermione said Draco following her.  
  
They walked to a booth and saw a stool with the sorting hat on top of it.  
  
" You sit in this chair and put the sorting hat on, then it will yell the name of the person you are meant to marry in the future, that person may not be here you may not have met them yet" Hermione explained  
  
"Well why don't you show us" the same annoying girl said with a major attitude.  
  
"Well ok, but that guy might not be here" Hermione said she picked up the sorting hat and sat on the stool. Then she put the hat on her head a little eager to know who she was supposed to marry.  
  
"Hmmm….I see a person that you have a past with…a person you didn't get along with…I see no one else in your future but….DRACO MALFOY!!" the sorting hat screamed and Hermione's eyes got huge. She couldn't believe it was Draco. Hermione looked over at Draco who was standing only 5 feet away his jaw was down to his feet and he had the most shocked look on his face. Then it turned into a smirk.  
  
"It was only a matter of time Granger" Draco said walking past her towards the cardboard church where Lupin was waiting to marry the couples. As they walked up to him he had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Well well I wasn't expecting to see you two here" Lupin said grinning.  
  
Draco looked as if he would deck him "Draco we're supposed to set an example for the kids" Hermione reminded him. They said the traditional wedding vowels then lupin paused a minute before saying you may now kiss the bride. Draco just stood there a moment then bent down and kissed Hermione sweetly on the cheek.  
  
"Your supposed to kiss on the lips!" the same little girl shouted. Not knowing what to do Draco kissed Hermione. Memories of the past came flooding back for Hermione and it was as if nothing had changed. Draco couldn't wait to kiss her again.  
  
"EEEEWWWWW!!!!" they heard the little kids shouting and that was their cue to stop.  
  
They pulled away from each other staring into each others eyes not knowing what to say until Hermione broke the stare.  
  
"Ok now if you want to you can stay here or you can go do what you want, have fun!" Hermione said, she turned around to see Draco still staring at her.  
  
"Come on you have to go and supervise we have to split up" Hermione said avoiding talking about the kiss.  
  
Draco started walking around the carnival watching the kids playing games when he made it to the dunking booth which Jordan Hermione's boyfriend was in. The kids couldn't seem to hit the target so Draco paid for one ball he knew he could sink him.  
  
"Draco please don't sink me I've got a cold" Jordan pleaded.  
  
"Sorry buddy but Hogwarts has got to make some money" Draco said gripping the ball tightly. He used all the anger he had towards him and threw the ball as hard as he could and hit the target. Jordan went falling into the cold water then floated back up. He kind of gave Draco and evil look but he was happy with himself.  
  
Draco went walking some more when he saw Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Come on Hermione lets ride the carousal" Ginny said pulling Hermione towards it.  
  
"No we're to old for that" Hermione said.  
  
"Please, please, please!" Ginny kept saying over and over until Hermione finally said yes.  
  
"I'll get on but I'm not sitting on a horse" Hermione said getting on the ride.  
  
But Ginny kept pestering her to get on the horse.  
  
"I can't believe I'm sitting on a horse on a carousal" Hermione said over and over.  
  
The carousal had 20 horses on it all decorated uniquely there were small round mirrors surrounded by lights. Soon the ride got going and Hermione was laughing and having fun for the first time in a while. Draco thought he had never seen Hermione look so beautiful.  
  
Hermione got off vowing never to do that again and she went supervising the carnival when she saw Jordan.  
  
"I'm so sick" he said and he looked horrible.  
  
"You need to go home…I'll see you when I get back, just go talk to Dumbledore he'll arrange everything" Hermione said feeling bad for him. He moved in to kiss her but she pushed away she didn't want to kiss him, in fact they hadn't even had their first kiss yet.  
  
"Umm your sick I don't want to get anything, I'll just see you when I get back" Hermione said and gave him a hug then walked off.  
  
She was back at the marriage booth and was watching a little girl with brown hair and eyes about to find out who she would marry. The sorting hat yelled out the name of a blonde haired boy. Both of the kids made sour faces and started yelling "I hate her!" "I hate him we aren't getting married!" she just smiled; it reminded her of Draco and herself.  
  
'Was it true? Were they really meant to be? After all the heartache they had caused each other?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey" she heard Draco say from behind her.  
  
"Umm… Dumbledore say's that Harry and Ron are going to take over so that we can go to sleep it's getting late" Draco said pointing at his watch.  
  
"Oh, ok" Hermione said walking with him.  
  
"Soo…..about earlier tonight" Draco said after a short silence when they were alone.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said wanting to know his feelings about it.  
  
"I don't know how you felt about it but after I kissed you it made me want to kiss you again….you see there's something I've been wanting to tell you but it seemed like I always got interrupted. The reason I came here is because of you….I wanted to tell you that me and Brittany are over, there is nothing left between us. You said that if we were meant to be that I would find you….well I found you" Draco said these things with so much meaning, and it was real he meant every word of it.  
  
This was a lot to take in, in one way Hermione was glad that he felt the way she did but in another she was angry.  
  
"What do you mean you and Brittany are over?" Hermione asked stopping in front of the castle to look into Draco's eyes.  
  
"What I said we're over, she just didn't mean anything to me" Draco said looking confused.  
  
"So her kiss didn't mean anything to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No it didn't" Draco said telling the truth.  
  
"You can't just kiss someone and it not mean anything Draco" Hermione said, she just didn't understand how he could be saying this.  
  
"Yes you can" Draco shouted back, not much of retaliation.  
  
"I never had to test my feelings about you…I always knew that I loved you" Hermione started softly.  
  
"Draco I can forgive you for lying to me in our 6th year, and I can forgive you for not telling me about her and shutting me out, but the fact that you had to see her to test how you felt about me….I don't forgive you for that Draco" Hermione finished.  
  
"No! You told me to see her Hermione! You told me to see how I felt!" Draco shouted waving his arms in the air.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and hugged him, she hated to see him like this, and she had to calm him down.  
  
"And you listened" she said pulling away from him and looking in his eyes. Then she walked into the castle to her dormitory leaving a very shocked and sad Draco behind.  
  
A/N: so guys tell us was that a chapter worth waiting for or what?!?! Please let us know in a review!! We need some more reviews!!  
  
Coming in our next chapter: Will Hermione realize that you can kiss someone and it not mean anything? And if she does what will she do? What about Draco? Now how does he feel after hearing all of this from Hermione? 


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Kisses

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews you guys! You're the best! Ok on with this chapter!  
  
To: Mionemalfoy17, so you're a boy meets world fan to? I love that show!! But yes you guest it that is a lot of the same dialogue from boy meets world and your going to see more of it. We hope you enjoy it!  
  
Hermione started walking back to her dorm room and had made it to the door of the castle when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around knowing who it would be.  
  
"What?" she said turning to see Draco.  
  
"Look I know I went after Brittany, and I'm sorry I was really stupid to not have seen what I had….but I see it now" Draco said looking deep into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You should have seen it then, because I did" Hermione said tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Draco you're making me cry, again, you've made me cry so many times" Hermione said wiping the tears.  
  
"I wish I could take all of that back, I swear I do" Draco said gently touching one of Hermione's tears.  
  
"Why won't it work this time? I mean, I just don't want us looking back in 10 years thinking what might have been" Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"Draco, how long are you going to love me this time? A few days, a few weeks, a few months? How long?" Hermione asked  
  
"Hermione, as long as I'm still breathing I'll always love you" Draco said softly bending and kissing Hermione.  
  
She knew she wanted it; she wanted to keep kissing him, it just felt right but all the things that had happened between the two of them kept running through her mind. But his kisses were so sweet, she couldn't get enough, but it had to end. Hermione pulled away from him, her eyes welling with tears again and then shaking her head she went to her dorm.  
  
She loved Draco so much, but with everything he had done she just didn't know if he was the one, if only there was way. As soon as she got her dorm she saw Jordan there he seemed a little better.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked walking to him.  
  
"I realized I never took you on a date while we've been here" Jordan said.  
  
"You don't have to, your sick, you should go home" Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's already planned, just follow me" he said wrapping a handkerchief around her eyes.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked giggling.  
  
"You'll see" he said, it seemed as if they had walked for hours when he finally took the blindfold off. Hermione's breathe caught they were in the three broom sticks; it was like she had never seen it before. The lights were dimmed it was deserted and there were candles and roses everywhere.  
  
"It's beautiful" she exclaimed.  
  
"This way" Jordan said taking her hand and leading her to the table, he pulled out her chair for her and helped her to her seat. She looked down at her plate and saw spaghetti and garlic bread.  
  
"I hope you like the food" he said.  
  
"Yes I love spaghetti" Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
"So did you like the carnival?" she asked.  
  
"It was fun, until I got sick" he said looking a little pathetic.  
  
"Yea I'm sorry about that" she said looking apologetic.  
  
"You know, I always knew there was something magical about you, just the way your eyes shine like stars and how you're always so beautiful" Jordan said leaning in very close to Hermione.  
  
"Your going to kiss me now aren't you?" Hermione asked very quietly.  
  
"Mmmhmm" he said nodding his head and kissing Hermione.  
  
Back at Hogwarts talking to Ginny.  
  
"I have the best news!" Hermione shrieked jumping up and down.  
  
"Well spill! What is it?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Jordan took me out to this gorgeous dinner and he kissed me!" Hermione said, but Ginny wasn't so excited anymore.  
  
"Oh" Ginny said disappointed.  
  
"That's not the best part, do you know what I felt when he kissed me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea probably do" Ginny said thinking of Harry.  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked very confused.  
  
"I didn't feel anything, I sent him home and told him I can't see him anymore" Hermione said softly.  
  
"And this is good how?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because Ginny, I am in love! Not high school 'I love you, I love you too' I mean I am in love with Draco Malfoy. There is no one else in the world for me and there never will be, I'm taken" Hermione said in one excited breathe. She looked at Ginny who's smile was ear to ear and she ran to Hermione and gave her a hug.  
  
A/N: we really hope you guys liked it please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	7. Chapter 7 Your Eyes Say It

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! We're glad you liked it! And we know you are just dieing to know what is going to happen so on with the chapter!

"Hermione are you sure?" Ginny asked

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life" Hermione said beaming.

"Well then what are you doing talking to me for, go find your man!" Ginny said pushing Hermione.

She had to find him, and as she ran outside she found herself at the lake, not knowing how she got there. She just somehow knew that he would be here. She looked around frantically and she found him sitting on the bench.

"Draco" Hermione said and he started to stand up, "no sit down" she said sitting next to him.

"What is it?" he asked

"I have to tell you about my night; Jordan took me on a candle lit dinner…" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Hermione I don't need to hear this" Draco said not wanting to hear anything she was saying.

"No, no just listen, we had never kissed before, I was afraid to…I was too afraid to get in to deep and then have my heartbroken so I wouldn't kiss him. But he kissed me tonight and I didn't feel anything for him" Hermione told him putting her hand on his arm.

"So" Draco said looking bored.

"So now I understand, I know how you can kiss someone and it not mean anything, and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me that" Hermione apologized.

"So what, you just want us to be back together now?" Draco said with a little anger.

"Well yea" Hermione said taken aback

"Look you weren't the only one hurt Hermione, the things that you said to me…they hurt, so now I'm just supposed to forget them" Draco said getting angrier.

"No, Draco I don't think you could ever forget those things, just like I won't forget the things you did to me. But they were all mistakes, and we've both learned from them…and I believe that's why we did those things is so we could learn from them." Hermione said a little pleadingly.

"So when he kissed you….you didn't feel anything?" Draco asked

"Nothing" Hermione replied.

Then Draco kissed her, and it wasn't like any other kiss he had ever kissed her before. This one was full of passion and forgiveness and real love….real love something Hermione hadn't felt until that moment. He pulled away from her with a smile on his face; Hermione held his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"I felt that boy"

The rest of the reunion was perfect. Hermione and Draco were together again and they were doing great. They were all sitting there at dinner when suddenly Luna shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her concernedly.

"My water broke!" Luna exclaimed.

"What?!?! Oh….umm...what do I do? What do I do?" he kept asking out loud then took off running towards the hospital wing.

"Ron!!" Harry called

"What?" he yelled turning around

"Your wife" Harry said pointing to a very calm Luna.

"Oh right!" Ron said running to her, he couldn't do much though, and Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were helping Luna to the hospital wing.

"Well let's go" Hermione said getting up and the others followed suit.

They all waited patiently outside the hospital wing, all they could hear were Luna's screams….and Ron's of pain from Luna squeezing his hand so hard.

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL

"AAAHHHHHH" Luna screamed in agony.

"It'll be over soon honey" Ron said soothingly.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" she screamed at him.

"Well if I do recall you didn't have a problem with it" Ron said wincing at what she would say next.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" she screamed again.

"What? What can I get for you?" he asked loudly.

"DRUGS!! I WANT DRUGS!!" she screamed.

"Luna there's no time! The baby is coming now!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Ok Luna Push!" she yelled

"AAAHHHH" she screamed as she pushed.

"Ok Luna good job!! I can see the head!" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Oh look Luna I see out baby's…" then Ron passed out.

"OH YEAH I HATE YOUR MOTHER!!" she screamed down at him.

"Luna one more big push and we've got it!" Madame Pomfrey encouraged.

And with one more push the baby was out…a healthy baby boy.

BACK IN THE WAITING AREA

"Hey guys" a very green Ron came out.

"How is she?" they asked

"Fine, we've got a boy" Ron said happily.

"I have a nephew!" Ginny squealed.

"What's his name?" Harry asked

"Justin Harry Weasley" Ron replied smiling at Harry.

"What did you name him after me for?" Harry asked red creeping up his cheeks.

"I though that he should be named after my best friend" Ron replied and Harry stood up and hugged him.

"But Hermione if we have a girl the next time around the middle is yours" Ron said, and with tears in her eyes she stood up and hugged Ron, then the golden trio had a group hug that was different from all the others. They were growing up, becoming husbands, wives and now mothers and fathers, but hey would always remain best friends.

A/N: what did you think? Tell us in a review! Now we have 2 more chapters for you the next one is the end of the reunion and then we have an epilogue. So enjoy the next 2 while they last! 


	8. Chapter 8: Old Enemies New Friends

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! They were awesome!! We think you'll like this chapter a lot! It may be a bit short…sorry! But it's full of fluff so enjoy! There is ONE more chapter after this one!!

"Oh Luna! He's absolutely beautiful!" Hermione squealed sitting next to Luna's bed and looking at her baby. He had the Weasley red hair and Luna's blue eyes.

"Thanks Hermione" Luna said rocking her baby back and forth. Ron came and stood beside her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"By the way dear I don't hate your mother, she's a lovely woman" Luna said apologetically.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean it" Ron said gazing at his son.

"Can I hold him?" Hermione asked

"Of course" Luna said sitting up straighter and gently handing her new born baby to Hermione.

Hermione took him gingerly and rocked him the same way Luna did. He was so precious; she saw so much of Ron in him. As she held him she couldn't help but wonder what her children would look like. The baby yawned and Hermione thought it was so cute.

"I better go, we have to leave tomorrow so I need to pack" Hermione said standing up and handing the baby to Ron who kissed Justin on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow before we leave" she said and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

She walked back to her and Draco's dorm and walked into her room and pulled out her suitcases. She took in the smell of the room and the sun streaming through the windows this may be the last time she sees this room. She walked into the bathroom to get her blow dryer she turned on the light to see candles everywhere. She heard the song "I'll be" by Ed Mcain playing on the c.d. player. There were Hershey's chocolate kisses all over the floor, and there were red roses flowing from the bath tub.

'What in the world?' she thought

Then she looked at the mirror and there was note taped to it that had her name on it. She took the note off and unfolded it, it read:

If I promise To kiss the ground you walk on And shower you with roses Will you marry me?

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Then she heard someone behind her.

"I promise I will" Draco said.

Hermione turned around and saw him holding a blue box. He opened it and she saw a silver ring with a big diamond and smaller diamonds encircling it.

"Draco…but we've only been back together for a few days" Hermione said

"Hermione we've been together for years, we just didn't know if we were perfect for each other…but I know now…and I know that you know" Draco said coming closer to her.

"But I just don't think…." Hermione started but Draco placed his finger to her lips.

"Hermione" he said taking her face in his hands "Don't think…listen to your heart" he said and took her hand and placed it on her heart. Hermione closed her eyes and the tears that had filled her eyes came flooding down her cheeks.

"Yes" she whispered and threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I hope I see you soon" Hermione said hugging Ginny

"You will I promise! I'll see you at your wedding anyway" Ginny said, she was so excited about that.

"I'll see you later" Ginny said waiting a few feet away so that Harry and Ron and Hermione could be alone. They were standing at Kings Cross all ready to go back to their normal lives, but it just didn't feel right.

"Well I can't believe this…I never in my wildest dreams imagined you marrying Malfoy" Ron said kidding Hermione.

"I know if someone had told me that in first year I never would have believed it" Hermione said laughing.

"I'm happy for you" Ron said

"Thank you, you'll be at the wedding won't you?" Hermione asked him

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Ron said, and Hermione, tears brimming her eyes, hugged him.

"Keep in touch better this time" Hermione said, and when she pulled away Ron had very watery eyes. She kissed him on the cheek

"I'll send you letter soon" he said walking away so that Harry could have his turn.

"So…" he said looking at her and smiling. Hermione couldn't stand it she started crying and grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" he whispered back his voice cracking. They pulled away from each other and he wiped her tears from her cheek.

"I promise I'll see you soon" he said.

"I know…I'll send you and Ron letters of when the wedding will be" Hermione said. Harry started laughing.

"What?" she asked looking curious.

"It's just that….everyone thought it was going to be me and you getting married" Harry said, still laughing.

"Yea I remember that…" she said thinking back to the beginning of her 6th year.

"But I have to go…I'll be in touch soon…I promise" Harry said hugging her again.

"Ok…be good to Ginny" she said

"I will" he said and walked over to her but before he got there Draco came over.

"Potter!" he yelled and Harry turned around and walked to him.

"I mean…Harry…if I'm going to marry your best friend then we better start getting along" Draco said.

"You know what…your alright….Draco" Harry said shaking his hand then walked away.

"You ready?" Draco said putting his arm around her. Hermione took a deep breathe.

"Yea, I'm ready" She said, and hands held they walked to Draco's car.

A/N: what did you guys think? Please tell us!! And remember there is ONE more chapter coming!!

BlackPearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


	9. Chapter 9: The Finale

A/N: Ok guys that last chapter!! And we swear we had this written like 2 weeks ago but that stupid disc didn't save it so that has become a problem!! We're really sorry it had to take this long. Oh by the way the 6th Harry Potter book HP:HBP comes on July 16th!! Yay!! Ok on with this....last....chapter. This is so sad!

"Your a good dancer Daddy!!" 4 year old Emma said staring up at her Dad.

"Only because I have a good partner," her father, Draco smiled looking down lovingly at his daughter. She had her mom's brown curly hair and her dad's trademark smirk.

"Mommy, you dance with daddy!" Emma said, and walked over to her mom placing her mother's hand in her father's.

They began to dance closley when Emma shouted, "I want to get a picture!" She grabbed the camera off the table.

"Oh, hold on sweetie let mommy help you with that! That's and expensive camera!" Hermione said walking to her daughter.

Draco watched his wife helping their daughter with the camera and he couldn't help but stare. They had been married 6 years now and he thought that Hermione had gotten even more now than when they met.

"Sorry about that," she said and Draco put his hands on her hips. He was still as perverted now as he was then but now Hermione found it sexy instead of disgusting. The radio started playing, "I'll Be", one of their many songs.

"You remember the last time we danced to this?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do...it was at school....that feels so long ago," Hermione thought back to her and Ron and Harry's adventures together.

Draco kept staring at her and smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked.

"You," he answered back his eyes still glazed over.

"What about me?" Hermione asked as if she couldn't believe that he was staring at her.

"Your eyes...your lips...just....you......you have no idea how beautiful you are," Draco said, not breaking his stare.

"Draco, there's somthing I have to tell you," Hermione started.

"What? Is there somthing wrong?" Draco said, starting to panic.

"No baby...no.....Draco....I'm pregnant," Hermione said smiling.

"Are you serious?!? This is great!!" Draco shouted, picking Hermione up and spinning her. Then they saw that flash of a camera in the corner of their eyes.

"Emma, your going to have a little brother or sister!!" Draco said, bending down to her size.

"Yay!!" Emma squealed.

"Your sure we're ready for another child?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Well we weren't exactly ready for Emma either, but I'm glad she's here," Draco said.

He started staring at her again with that glazed over look on his face.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"I'm still breathing," he whispered huskily in her ear.

(A/N: If you guys don't remember Hermione asked Draco how long he would love her this time and he said as long as I am still breathing I will love you.) 

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears and Draco wiped them away.

"Daddy?" Emma asked, tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her.

"How did you and Mommy meet?" she asked innocently.

He looked at Hermione and she blew her bangs, stared at Draco, and then started to smile. They sat down on the couch and put Emma in between them.

"Well it's a long story," Draco said

"I'll stay up past my bedtime to hear it," she said smiling.

"I'm sure you will," he said laughing,"Well, see Daddy wasn't very nice to Mommy when we were in school..."

A/N: Ok guys...tell us what you thought...we really hope that this chapter did the stories justice. We want to thank everybody that ever reviewed us especially those who stuck with us ever since the first story and i want to thank dracoandhermioneforever88 for giving me ideas and helping with some really bad editing problems!! You guys have been awesome and we hope that you really enjoyed it. I plan on writing more stories. In fact, i have another Draco/Hermione in the brainstorming process so please watch for it. We don't know if we'll write anymore stories together or not. We just want this story to show that you never know who you will end up with...you could marry your worst enemy or your best friend.

Sincerly,  
BlackPearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


End file.
